Mother Hens
by Seito
Summary: The announcement of All Might joining Yuuei's teaching staff was met with awe and confusion. They didn't really understand why the number 1 hero in the world was joining their staff; surely the man had more important heroics duties. Not that teaching the next generation wasn't important, but All Might was in such high demand. Then Yagi Toshinori started coughing up blood. Cue worry


For Anon on tumblr who requested:

can I give you a bnha prompt? Toshinori Yagi being pampered by the teachers at UA? for any reason.

* * *

The announcement of All Might joining Yuuei's teaching staff was met with awe and confusion. They didn't really understand why the number one hero in the world was joining their staff; surely the man had more important heroics duties. Not that teaching the next generation wasn't important, but All Might was in such high demand.

Then they met the man and horror struck.

He was _frail_.

There had been rumors about how he was hurt. News footage and his frequent public appearance fooled them into thinking he was fine. He wasn't. He wasn't at all.

To find the mightiest hero in the world reduced to a skeleton man? They had no words for that. They were too polite to ask questions about it either.

Then Yagi Toshinori started coughing up blood.

-.-.-.-

Mic was in slight awe to be meeting All Might. His only job was to show Yagi around the campus, where to go in the case of an emergency and other protocols.

"I hope I'm not too much troub-" Yagi coughed, spitting up blood.

Mic jumped, placing a hand on Yagi's shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Yagi said, waving off Mic's concern. "It happens."

"I'm taking you to Recovery Girl," Mic said firmly. He was not going to have All Might collapse on him because he was coughing blood. Why was he coughing blood? Were his injuries still not healed?!

"There's no need-"

"You're coughing up blood. We're taking you now."

-.-.-.-.-

It didn't stop there.

"Is that all you're eating?" Midnight asked. Her hand rested on her hip, eyes narrowed.

Yagi looked at his onigiri. "Ah, well no. But there isn't much time-"

"You should be eating a better balanced meal! Didn't you lose your stomach?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, but really it's fine," Yagi protested.

"I will bring you lunch tomorrow and you will eat it," Midnight demanded. She would get him to eat balanced healthy meals three times a day or die trying.

-.-.-.-.-

It quickly became concluded among the other teachers that All Might was not fine. He potentially was still injured (Recovery Girl remained silent whether it was true or not, doctor patient privilege). He was still coughing up blood for no reasons at all. He was not eating enough.

It wasn't that he was a frail glass figure that could break (only that it felt like he was). He was still the world's strongest hero. All Might could protect himself.

But he wasn't taking care of himself!

Yagi Toshinori must be protected at all cost.

-.-.-.-.-

Shouta glowered at Yagi.

Yagi gave him a nervous smile. "Good morning Aizawa."

"You look like you didn't sleep," Shouta said darkly. He didn't like the extra sunken look that Yagi was sporting. Shouta used his sleep deprived self as a measuring stick. If Yagi looked worse than him, that needed to be remedied as soon as possible.

Yagi hesitated. "I didn't really."

Shouta pulled out his sleeping bag. "Sleep," he ordered.

"That's your sleeping bag," Yagi protested.

"And you currently need it more," Shota said. "If you don't take a nap right now, I will find Midoriya and tell him every single embarrassing story of you I can think of."

He held out the sleeping bag until Yagi relented.

"You're a cruel man Aizawa," Yagi said, stepping into the sleeping bag.

Shouta crossed his arms. "You'll thank me after your nap."

-.-.-.-.-

Toshinori knew exactly what his fellow co-workers were doing. Honestly, he knew people were going to treat him differently when the truth about his real state came out. Yuuei Staff on the other hand simply became mother hens.

Admittedly it was enduring. Toshinori had no one to take care of him for so long. They were all so worried about his health, his eating habits, whether or not if he was getting enough sleep.

So, he didn't put up much a fight as they flocked around him, worried and concerned. Just enough to protest that they didn't have to do it before quickly relenting.

It was rather nice of them.

Toshinori liked having people to rely on.

* * *

Something cute. Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
